


Where the Heart is

by FabulousDarling



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousDarling/pseuds/FabulousDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch invites Effie to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that popped into my head, Enjoy.

"You know what I think?" Came the voice of the annoying mentor, "I think you need a good stress buster." If any other person spoke to her in such a way, Effie Trinket would have them thrown on their ass, but it wasn't, it was Haymitch.

Sighing deeply as she pinched the bridge of her nose with the thumb and index finger of her left hand, she paced the pen in her right down upon the schedule she was checking, before looking up to find the man leaning against the door frame of her bedroom, with a smirk on his face. "I don't believe you should be aloud to think, Haymitch Abernathy" came her short reply though the unbidden upturn of her lips gave her true emotions away.

"Oh, there are so many things I can do to help that require no thinking on either of our parts." These kind of comments were a regular part of Effie's day now. Haymitch would flirt shamelessly knowing he could get away with it, whilst Effie would merely roll her eyes whilst secretly fighting off a blush.

This time however she looked up and instantly locked onto dazzling grey eyes, her heart fluttered at the softness within. She knew she was an attractive women, she had been pined after by many in her time yet none had ever made her feel like he did, none ever looked at her in the way he was now. 

Clearing her throat in attempt to pull herself back together Effie looked down at the schedule and picked up her pen again, her eyes scanning the words but never actually taking them in, not when she was all too aware of Haymitch's continued presence. "Was there anything else Haymitch?" She asked without looking up fear of falling back into the depths of those eyes.

"Go dinner with me?" 

Blue eyes couldn't help but shoot up then, gone was the tone of flirtation and instead a hint of sincere adoration leaked out into the room allowing Effie to inhale the feeling.

Full lips parted in a slight shock at the change of dynamic as Haymitch allowed her time to think. "I... Uhm well I..." She fought hard to find a refusal a reason she would be unable to attend but she couldn't... didn't want to... "Ok."

Grey eyes widened in surprise filling with a certain joy at the prospect.

"But this is in no way a... a date." Effie injected quickly, though it seemed Haymitch wasn't deterred as he stood up straight in the door fame.

"Oh believe me it is sweetheart." He winked as he went to leave the room "prepare for the best night of your life."

She couldn't help the beaming smile or the warmth spreading throughout her body at his words as she watched him disappearing down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Dressed in her new red dress Effie nervously made her way up the side walk to the restaurant.  
She would never admit to anyone how much time she spent preparing for the date.

Effie stepped into the restaurant and was greeted by the smell of well cooked Italian food. Just the smell alone made her mouth water. If nothing else, she would get a decent meal out of this. 

Waving away the person who came to seat her, she walked carefully in her black heels -tripping in front of her date before her date had even started was not the impression she wanted to be making. - Lord knows Haymitch would not stop teasing her about it for the rest of the night. She made her way towards the back where there was a private table reserved for the two of them. 

Haymitch spotted her first. His face lit up as he breathed out her name. Effie tried to fight off the blush as his eyes roamed her body taking in how her dress hugged her curves and highlighted the way her hips rocked when she moved. Maybe the date wouldn't be all that bad after all.

One glass of wine in and Effie was feeling happier than she had in a very long time. The wine was just enough to free any doubt that lingered in her mind. She found Haymitch's company to be much more pleasant than she expected.

The food was delicious which was a plus. She hummed appreciatively at the taste, Haymitch had given her an annoyed look that only halfway covered the way his pupils dilated in response.

Long after the food was cleared away, she and Haymitch sat there talking about anything and everything. It was sort of strange and nice to see a more open side of the drunken man.

When the check was placed on their table, Effie somewhat felt disappointed the night was coming to an end.

Haymitch walked with Effie to her porch, the porch light illuminating the darkness the streetlamp couldn't reach.  
"I had a nice time." Effie offered up.  
"I did as well." Haymitch agreed. "We should do this again sometime soon." He continued. 

Just as Effie was about to head inside, when Haymitch snagged her hand and pulled her back, crashing their lips together into a sloppy kiss.  
He maded to move back but Effie's hand found the back of his head and pulled him in close once again, kissing him with more fervor than Haymitch expected.

When they finally broke apart, Effie's back against the door and they were both out of breath. Haymitch was pleased a flush of pink on Effie's cheeks that definitely wasn't there before. He smiled and started walking away off the porch. Even after spending all night with him Effie found she didn't want to stop looking at haymitch.

"Night princess." He called, halfway down the walk.  
"Goodnight Haymitch." Effie answered before ducking inside so Haymitch couldn't see her press her fingers to her slightly swollen lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure i liked how this went. Hope you enjoyed anyway. please please leave kudos &reviews? Follow me on tumblr http://hayffieinmyheart.tumblr.com/


End file.
